Camping is a popular recreational activity enjoyed by many. Some people camp so that they may enjoy the outdoors, and others use camping as an inexpensive alternative to staying in a hotel.
Camping can be uncomfortable, however, when temperatures are too hot, for example during the summer in the Southern United States. Although current tent designs permit air to be vented through the tent, if that air is at too high of a temperature, then the tent's occupants will not experience much cooling. Although fans work well to circulate air, a fan that is sizable enough to circulate a significant amount of air requires a considerable amount of power, and such a power supply is seldom available at a campsite.